


lovefool

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: love me, love me, say that you love me
Relationships: Sannoji Mikado/Yomiuri Nikei
Kudos: 22





	lovefool

Nikei hated Mikado passionately, and Mikado hated him just as passionately in return. This was no secret. The secret part was the sex. 

Mikado refused to take off his mask, literally and figuratively, even when he was on top of Nikei, completely naked otherwise. The reporter wasn’t sure whether to find this infuriating, sexy, or both; the same could be said for Mikado in general, he supposed. 

His kisses were rough and passionate. “Fuck you.”, Nikei growled, pulling on his arch-enemy’s curly, dirty-blonde hair. Mikado giggled, that obnoxious, dramatic, knowing giggle that sounded so fake. “That’s what I’m doing right now, idiot!”, he called out. Nikei’s face flushed red. “Not so fucking loud, Sannoji. What if someone hears us?” 

Mikado sighed. “Yes, yes, I’m sorry. I suppose I got a bit carried away there, yes? No, we wouldn’t want anyone to find out about… us… Not that we’re officially a couple, or anything of that sort.” The magician sounded genuinely dejected. Nikei’s expression softened a bit. “Mikado…” In response, Sannoji resumed making out with Yomiuri, dragging his nails down the other man’s back. The passion felt less sincere this time, however. Almost forced.

Nikei wanted to tell him that he was in love with him, that he didn’t care if everyone at Hope’s Peak Academy knew it. But he didn’t, although a voice in the back of his head told him that he would regret this decision. The voice was right, of course. But the decision was made, and Mikado would soon be gone from Nikei’s reach, disappeared like in his stupid fucking magic tricks. Nikei would always pine after him, however, like an idiot.


End file.
